Mind and Body
by TrinityTheSheDevil
Summary: Beka, Harper, Dylan, and Tyr have been placed under a weird curse. Will they survive it? Chapter !5! now up!
1. Mind and Body

Mind and Body  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't sue me, yadda yadda.  
Spoilers: None  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Man, that was weird." Harper said walking towards the Maru with Beka, Dylan and Tyr.  
  
"Tell me about it. Who knew we could tick them off by talking business at dinner? I mean, isn't that what we were there for?" Beka mused.  
  
"Supposedly. We probably should have read up on their customs before rushing over here though. I just hope they'll get over it eventually. I'm just wondering what that whole curse thing they said they put on us was." Dylan scratched the back of his head. He normally didn't believe in curses......but given the past year, he was beginning to doubt there was no such thing as curses.  
  
"It's just something they made up to put us off balance. There are no such thing as curses." Tyr determined.  
  
"Well, I for one, am worried. As the rest of you should be! 'You are now cursed, you will be linked together in mind and body'." Harper mimicked, pushing his eyebrows together and poking out his lips to look like the Rustarian leader.  
  
"Harper, quit that! Didn't your parents ever tell you if you make funny faces your face will freeze?" Beka said, laughing. "Besides, even if it was a real curse, which it's not, what could happen? I mean, being linked in 'mind and body'? Come on, what's that gonna do to us?"   
  
"I suggest we just forget all about it. We'll contact the Rustarians in a few days, to see if they've forgiven us yet. Now, let's get back to the Andromeda." Dylan walked up the Maru ramp.  
*~*~*~*  
Harper woke up feeling miserable. Well, miserable was an understatement. He felt REALLY bad. He had stomach cramps, a headache, backache, and he felt like crawling off and dying somewhere.   
'Must have picked up a bug on that planet. Better go to Med Bay and get it taken care of.' Harper thought. He slowly made his way to the Medical Bay, holding his stomach.  
  
Halfway there he bumped into Tyr, also heading to Med Bay.   
  
"What's wrong with you boy?" Tyr asked.   
  
As Harper looked, he noticed Tyr moving a little slower too. Hah, take THAT Neitzschean immune system!   
  
"Dunno. Gonna see Trance and let her figure it out. Probably picked something up from that planet." He said, opening the Medical Bay door. He was faced with the image of Dylan laying on one of the beds, with Trance running the scanner over him.  
  
"You got it too?" Harper asked.  
  
"Headache, backache, stomach ache? Oh yeah." Dylan replied.  
  
Trance turned the scanner off, and faced the three men. "Your all feeling the same symptoms?"  
  
Harper turned to look at Tyr, who sighed.  
  
"Yes. We are." Tyr admitted.  
  
"Andromeda, could you ask Beka to report to Med Bay?" Trance asked.  
  
"She'll be here in a minute." Andromeda's holo popped up.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with us?" Harper looked at Trance.  
  
"No. That's why I'm going to see if Beka has the same symptoms."  
  
At that moment, the door slid open and Beka walked in. "What's up guys?"   
  
"Beka are you feeling alright?" Trance said, picking up the scanner and walking toward Beka.  
  
"Yeah, chipper. Why?" She said, looking at Dylan, then Harper, who was still holding his stomach, and finally at Tyr.  
  
"No backache? Headache? Stomach doesn't hurt?"   
  
"Umm, no." Beka turned a bright shade of red.   
  
"Your sure?"   
  
Beka pulled Trance into Andromeda's hallway, away from the three men.   
  
"Trance, I am feeling those symptoms, but.....they're.....natural. Know what I mean?" Beka said.  
  
"Oh......yeah." Trance thought for a minute. "What about that curse? Could this be it?"   
  
"What, you mean them feeling everything I'm feeling? Linked in mind and body.......oh boy." Beka turned and started wacking her head against the wall. "This *wack* cannot *wack* be *wack* happening! *WACK* Ow......now my head hurts worst." Beka rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Beka stop wacking your head against the wall. Think for a minute. Did they say anything about reversing the curse?"  
  
"No. Nothing. They said we're going to suffer for a while until we learn some manners."   
  
"Oh." This was going to be bad. Men were wimps when it came to these things. Trance thought about putting them all to sleep for 7 days. Then again, they wouldn't complain about Beka feeling bad anymore if THEY go through it.   
  
"So what're you gonna do?" Beka asked.  
  
"We're going to just.....go with the flow." Trance giggled at the pun.  
  
"Flow...yeah....okay.." Beka said, and started giggling after a few minutes of tryin to keep a straight face.  
  
They both walked back into the Med Bay.  
  
"So......what was that all about?" Harper said, now lying down on one of the other beds.  
  
"Have you figured out what's wrong with us?" Tyr spoke up.  
  
"Um...yeah..it's the curse." Beka mumbled.  
  
"So, if it's the curse, why are we having these symtoms and you're not?" Dylan sat up on the bed.  
  
"It'sagirlthingandIamhavingthesymptoms."   
  
"A.....girl thing...you mean........WE'RE HAVING PERIODS?!" Harper yelled.  
  
"Not really, you're just having the pains. You don't have the actual organs to have them." Trance said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be over in about 7 days." Beka throwed over her shoulder while walking out.  
  
"Oh god help us." Dylan flopped back onto the bed.  
  
  
  
TBC! 


	2. Pains and Torture

WOOHOO! Updated the second part on the same day. Yay for me! :-)  
Same disclaimer applies.  
This one's a pretty short chapter tho. *shrugs* The next one should be longer!...maybe....  
  
-That Night-  
  
Beka walked into Medical to pick up some aspirin. She had a major migraine. Opening the door, she was suprised as she saw all three men of Andromeda lying on the beds. Dylan was lying on his back with a hot water bottle over his stomach, Harper was curled up on another bed with a wet cloth over his forehead, and Tyr was lying on his stomach with a hot water bottle over his back.  
  
Beka laughed. She couldn't help herself. Three men, who survived pure hell, were taken down by menstrual cramps. She held on to the counter shaking with laughter.  
  
"I'm glad you find this so amusing." Tyr slowly sat up, putting the water bottle on a nearby table.  
  
"Sorry, it's just.......*giggle*......you guys........*snort*......can't stand a few cramps....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Beka sat down on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
Tyr looked down at Beka, who was laughing like there was no tomorrow.   
  
"And how do you put up with the cramps? I mean, your obviously feeling them too."  
  
"Tyr, I've had them since I was a teenager. I got used to them." Beka stood back up, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Ah." Was all Tyr said.  
  
"Hey, could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here." Harper rolled over, trying to get confortable.  
  
"Sorry Harper." Beka said, walking over to the cabinet and getting the aspirin.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep, Tyr. I'm going to bed anyway." Beka remarked, walking towards the door.  
  
"You know, I have a new appreciation for women now." Tyr laid back down on the bed, putting the water bottle back on his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next few days on the Andromeda the men acted as if they were on their death bed. They mostly slept and got up to take care of necessary bodily needs. Beka thought the whole thing was very funny. One of the best parts was no one could get up with the Rustarians.   
  
They couldn't fly back to the Rustarian home planet either. The slipdrive was broken, and the only person to fix it was Harper. When told to fix the slipdrive, Harper responded with a rude gesture and rolled back over. At one point, he politely asked to be shot in the head.  
  
Dylan tried to act like everything was ok. He really tried. For the first two days he acted completely normal. Even he couldn't escape the wild mood swings though. After the third day he locked himself up in his quarters, refusing to talk to anyone. The privacy mode stayed engaged, he kept even Andromeda out.  
  
Tyr was the worst of them all. Who would have thought the big, bad Neitzschean would fall the hardest? He tried to act like he was fine, but Trance saw him slipping sedatives out of the Med Bay. She rolled her eyes at him. He was taking the easy way out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Finally, after 6 days, it was over. No more cramps, aches, pains or mood swings. Harper felt happy. VERY happy. He even felt like dancing.  
  
"Harper, what's got you so up today?" Trance said, walking into the machine shop.  
  
"It's the end of that torture, that's what!" Harper grabbed his sparky off the bench and twirled Trance around the room.  
  
"Couldn't take the pressure of being female huh?" Trance giggled.  
  
"Nope. I will admit, I feel for all women out there. Having to go through that EVERY month. I am SO glad to be male right now."   
  
"Yeah, I just wonder why you haven't felt the effect of the others. Like Tyr or Dylan." Trance stated.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the curse only applies to us and Beka. Who know's." Harper shrugged, sitting back down to finish his latest project.  
  
-----Mess Hall  
  
"Tyr, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, seeing the look on Tyr's face.  
  
"I don't know. I just had the sudden urge to drink a sparky cola." 


	3. Sparky Cola Obsessions and Hyperness

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed! :D Reviews make me write faster and better. Hehe.  
This part is rated PG 13 for some minor swear words. :D   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beka woke up feeling......hyper. She couldn't explain it any more than that. She just felt REALLY hyper. Bouncing out of the bed, she walked toward the shower. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped under the water, when she felt her mind being tugged somewhere else. She slumped down on the floor.  
  
Looking around, she realized she was in Andromeda's AI. She wondered how in the hell she had gotten there!  
  
'Oh yeah. The curse.' She thought. 'Must be feeling what Harper is feeling now. Great. Fantastic.' She figured she might as well enjoy it. This will be about the only time she'll ever get to venture inside Andromeda.  
  
--Machine Shop  
  
Harper's body sat on the floor, while his mind was wondering around Andromeda.   
  
"Now, where did I put that file?" Harper mummered to himself.  
  
"Harper, you've got to get out now." Rommie's holo popped up.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"The curse. Beka, Tyr, and Dylan are feeling everything you're feeling now. Including your mind being in here!" Rommie just hoped they all wouldn't pick up Harper's.........charming characteristics.  
  
"Oh. Alright then, I can always find this file later. Nothing really important." Harper said, exiting the virtual reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyr walked down one of the halls of Andromeda. Having been finally released from that AI hell he had a craving for sparky cola. Passing Rommie in the hall he turned and said "Hey Romdoll."  
  
Tyr stopped and slapped a hand over his mouth. He did NOT just say that. 'I didn't say that. It's all in my mind. I'm not attracted to an andriod.' Tyr nodded to himself and began walking towards the Mess hall again.  
  
"Hey Tyr." Dylan looked up from where he was sipping a sparky cola.  
  
"Dylan."   
  
"How are you coping with feeling everything Harper does?" Dylan asked.  
  
"It's.......very complicated. That boy is a walking hard on!" Tyr exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. I wonder how HE can put up with himself. Every time I see Rommie I have to go adjust myself." Dylan sipped more of the sparky. "And what's this obsession with sparky cola? I've drank 8 today and it's only 10 in the morning!"   
  
"I don't know. At first I thought it was just a human thing. But after seeing Beka leer at Rommie for 30 minutes and not notice herself doing it.......I'm beginning to think it's just a Harper thing."   
  
"Beka leered at Rommie?" Dylan snickered.  
  
"Yes. Then proceeded to run out of Command Deck and lock herself in the Maru." Tyr smiled. "Payback is sweet."  
  
At that moment, Rommie walked in the room. "Dylan, I just wanted to let you know that the repairs on the slipdrive are going to take a little longer. Harper has to completely dismantle it to get to the mechanical failure." Rommie thrust her chest out a bit. 'Oh yes Tyr, payback is sweet!' Rommie thought of all the time's Tyr had been rude to her. 'Well take this!'  
  
"Oh, Dylan. You dropped your sparky cola. Here, let me clean it up." Rommie bent over and wiped up the spilled cola.  
  
"*cough cough* Rommie, I'll just be uhh, in my quaters if you don't mind." Dylan ran out.  
  
"Me too." Tyr ran towards the exersice room.  
  
"Hehehehehehe." Rommie chuckled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan sat down on his bed. As long as he stayed away from Andromeda or Rommie, he would be fine. Except for that sparky cola craving and the super hyper feeling.   
  
"Dylan, report to Command. We're getting a hail from an Rustarian ship." Andromeda's holo popped up.  
  
Dylan quickly averted his eyes. He didn't need to embarras himself in front of the Rustarians.   
  
"Going there now."  
  
--Command Deck  
  
Dylan looked up at the Rustarian officer.  
  
"Captain Hunt, I am here to see how you and your crew are progressing."  
  
"You mean the curse? Well, we're feeling what it's like to be each other. When will you release us from the curse?" 'Please soon, please today! I hate feeling what Harper feels!'  
  
"Oh, you're only halfway finished. It will wear off by itself in 15 more days."   
  
Dylan thought he saw the officer smile. 'They're probably getting a kick out of this.' Dylan put on his best glare.  
  
"How are my crew and I supposed to work like this?"   
  
"Simple. Take a break. Don't work for 15 days. I don't think 15 days will matter much. If you all go through with it fully, our leader will sign on with the Commonwealth. You must understand, this curse is to help you feel what the rest of your crewmates feel. It should help you in times of great stress."  
  
"Well what about Rommie or Trance? Why aren't they under the curse?"  
  
The officer paused for a second. "Ah. Trance Gemini. She already understands. More than she should. And Rommie is a andriod, made to follow orders." The officer turned around and spoke to someone behind him. "Well, Captain Hunt, we will hopefully see you in 15 days. Rustarians out."   
  
The connection was cut, and Dylan watched as the Rustarians transitted to slipstream.   
  
"Great. Only 15 more days. Woohoo." Dylan wondered if it was possible to strangle one self.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dylan and Tyr spent most of their time away from Trance and Rommie for the next 5 days. How Harper got through life without jumping everything on two legs was a miracle.  
  
On the 6th day, Harper got up feeling the need to exersice. Something that he never felt before.  
  
"Uh oh." Harper knew what it was. He just hoped he could survive the next 9 days. 


	4. Chainmail and Muscle Flexing

Thanks to all the reviewers. That's the best part about posting here, is reading all the reviews. You're all great. Here's the next part, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Beka ran down the hall to try and work off the Neitzschean energy. She was already soaking wet with sweat and tired, but felt as if she as if she had been hit by lightning. 'No wonder Tyr exercises so much.'  
  
*THUMP* Beka crashed into somebody turning one of the corners.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going!" The person yelled. Beka stood up to see who she had slammed into. Her jaw dropped and hit the floor with a audible pop.  
  
"HARPER?!" Beka looked at him. He had been running too. But, not only was Harper running, he was wearing Tyr's clothes. Or metal. Whatever. He had on a chainmail shirt, that was way too big for him, and a pair of leather pants.   
  
"Harper, why are you wearing that?!"   
  
"What? This? I dunno. I just put it on this morning. It felt.....'right'." Harper looked down at the threads.  
  
"I should change?"   
  
"Yes. Unless you want Tyr to find out you're wearing his clothes."   
  
"Uh oh." Beka raised an eyebrow as Harper took off like the hounds of hell were at his feet.   
  
"It's nice to see I still invoke the fear of God into the boy." Beka jumped. 'How the hell does he do that?!'  
  
"Yeah." Beka had the urge to flex her muscles. 'Maybe because I'm feeling Tyr's "Alpha Male" thing?' Oh well. She flexed her muscles anyway.  
  
Tyr snorted. He noticed Beka flexing her muscles. He flexed his.  
  
She flexed hers again.  
  
He flexed his chest muscles.  
  
She flexed her butt muscles.  
  
Tyr's jaw dropped.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Dylan walked up to the two of them.  
  
"Nothing." Beka flexed again.  
  
Dylan took notice, but tried to resist the Neitzschean pull of the Alpha-ness. He couldn't though, and flexed his arm muscles.  
  
Tyr flexed again.  
  
Beka flexed again.  
  
Dylan flexed again.  
  
Andromeda looked on at it all. If she had eyebrows, they would have disappeared off her forehead. She decided to put an end to it all, and popped up her holo.  
  
"If you three don't stop I'm going to shoot you all with my internal defenses." She glared.  
  
"Andromeda. Oh, yes. We got a bit...carried away. I'll be up in...Command." Dylan sent a glare, and walked towards Command Deck, flexing his muscles the entire way.  
  
"Quiter." Tyr muttered.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll be in the Maru. Punching something." Beka walked away.  
  
"This will be an interesting few days." Tyr mummered, walking towards his workout room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harper looked at the full length mirror in the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. 'I look good. I look SEXY.' He thought.  
  
He made "tough guy" poses, flexing each and every one of his muscles. He poked out his chest and said "I'm Tyr Anasazi of the Kodiak, out of Victoria by Barbarossa."  
  
"Really? I thought I was."   
  
Harper jumped, slipped on a wet spot, and fell flat on his arse.   
  
"TYR! Um...I was just uhh....." Harper was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yeah. I noticed." Tyr thought this was all amusing. Finally, they could feel what it's like to be him. Then again.....that might not be a good thing.  
  
"So, uh, you mind?" Harper grabbed the nearest blanket and covered himself up.  
  
Tyr smiled slightly and stepped out.   
  
Harper stepped out a moment later dressed normaly. Well, as normal as it gets for him.  
  
"So, do you want to spar a bit?"   
  
"Spar?" Harper said. If he was feeling his normal feelings and not Tyr's, he'd refuse. But since he was feeling invinsible, he agreed.  
  
--1 hr later  
  
Harper wondered if this was really a good idea. He had spent almost all of the time flat on his back. He figured since fighting like a Neitzschean wasn't getting anywhere, he decided to fight like a human. A human from Earth that is.  
  
"AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI" Harper yelled, and jumped on Tyr's back, hanging onto his neck.  
  
"BOY! Get off of me!" Tyr ran to the wall and started smacking Harper onto it.  
  
"AHAHAHAHA! Gotcha!" Harper wrapped his arms around Tyr's neck tighter.  
  
"No you don't!" Tyr said and body slammed Harper.  
  
Harpers arms loosened their hold, and Tyr turned around to pin Harper to the floor.   
  
"I won. Again." Tyr gloated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm taking a break." Harper said, walking towards his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next 4 days consisted of muscle flexing (until Beka pulled a muscle in her butt and decided to wait the days out in the Maru again), sparring, showing of teeth, and all out Alpha-ness.  
  
Harper spent a lot of hours in Medical getting salve applied to his bruises. He looked like a giant grape with arms and legs.  
  
Dylan scared off a new race that were thinking about joining the Commonwealth by flexing too much.  
  
Tyr enjoyed it all. It was like living with his Pride again.  
  
But, all that came to an end, at the 5th day. Tyr groaned. There was only one person left. This was gonna be REALLY bad. 


	5. All In A Days Work

WOOHOO! Fanfiction.net is FINALLY back up! Would have had this uploaded yesterday, but couldn't. *shrugs* This is the final part of this fic. Thanks goes to everyone who r & r. :D   
  
  
  
Dylan sat in his quaters thinking. Today was the day everyone felt like him. Would they have the major urge to restore the Commonwealth? Would they feel the grief over his lost love Sarah?   
  
He sighed. Well, it was time to face the music.  
  
Walking onto the Command Deck, Dylan stopped dead in his tracks. Harper, Tyr, and Beka were all in Highguard Uniforms.   
  
"Umm...did I miss something?"   
  
"No, Captain Hunt. We all just really understood what the Highguard is. We can't believe how we didn't understand before!" Beka said, saluting.  
  
Dylan fell on his ass. Beka just saluted....and called him CAPTAIN HUNT! This was too much.  
  
"Captain? What's wrong?" Harper jumped up from the console he was working on and rushed over to Dylan. "Captain Hunt? Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm...fine." Dylan took the offered hand, and stood up.   
  
"I got the slipdrive working. Took a bit of muscle, but it's purring like a kitten now." Harper grinned a bit. He wondered how a scrawny nobody like him could work on the Andromeda. 'Dylan, that's how. Duh.' Harper shook his head. He knew he was under the power of the curse, but it was too hard to resist. The rational part of his mind told him as soon as this was over, he was going to burn this uniform and scrub himself in alcohol afterwards.   
  
"That's great Harper. Andromeda, are we ready to give the Rustarians a little visit?"  
  
"Yes Captain. The slipdrive is fixed an-......Captain, 10 enemy ships just exited slipstream and they're headed toward us."  
  
"Try to hail them." Tyr spoke up from the weapons console.  
  
Dylan went cross eyed. TYR said to HAIL enemy ships?! Okay, this curse was getting to HIM now!  
  
"They're not responding to hails. They're firing."  
  
"Tyr! Defense missiles NOW!"   
  
"Firing."   
  
The crew waited to see what damage the missiles would cause. They watched as the missiles hit the enemy ship....and nothing happened.  
  
"Missiles were blocked. They apparently have a very strong shield."   
  
"Find out how to get past that shield. Tyr, keep firing to find a weak spot. Beka, pilot around the ship to find the engines." Dylan ordered.  
  
"Captain, I've found a way to get passed the shield. It seems they are maximizing the front shield when we fire. If you take a small slipfighter, you can fly it around and slip under the back shield when it weakens."  
  
The crew paused for a minute, then all yelled at once "I have an idea!"  
  
"No, I have an idea. You're all having my idea because of the curse. Therefore, I will tell my idea." Dylan said. 'Gee, could you make any less sense than you just did?' He thought.  
  
Beka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, what we do is have Harper pilot the fighter behind the ship." Dylan paused to see what Beka would say about Harper going into a dangerous mission.  
  
"What? Harper can do it! It's for the good of the Commonwealth, and it's your order. I'm not dissobeying you." Beka said.  
  
Dylan made a funny face. This was definitely getting to be too much.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying. Harper will pilot the slipfighter. Tyr, you'll fire on the enemy ship. Beka will pilot the Andromeda so we're right in front of their front shield. Harper can go in and fire on their engines."  
  
Everyone nodded, and Harper set off for the slipfighter.   
  
"Harper, be careful."   
  
Harper nodded at Dylan, and took off.  
  
Beka aligned the Andromeda straight in front of the ship, while Tyr pounded them with missile after missile. After a while, they could visibly notice the back shield getting weaker.   
  
"Harper, go in now!"   
  
They watched as the small ship piloted under the shield, and proceeded to blow the engines to bits. The whole ship shook, then as one, exploded.  
  
"HARPER!!!!" Beka yelled.  
  
"Right here, safe and sound." Harper called over the comm unit.  
  
"Whew."   
  
"Another enemy destroyed in the name of the Commonwealth. You know Dylan, I'm very glad to be a part of this crew. I can't believe I didn't see before how the Commonwealth is so great! Well, was so great. But it will BE great again-"  
  
"Harper, shut up!" Dylan said.  
  
"Yes Captain Hunt." Harper replied meekly.  
  
Harper pulled the slipfighter back into the Andromeda, and was suddenly free of the curse. It was like an automatic "pop".  
  
"YES! I'm FREEEE! YES!" Harper danced around while stripping out of the Highguard uniform. He got down to his pants, which he pulled off except for the bottom legs.  
  
"I'm FR-" *THUD* Harper tripped over the pant legs and landed on his face. "ow."  
  
"Harper, report to Command. NOW!" Dylan said over the comm.  
  
"Great." Harper looked down at himself clad only in boxers......with little smiley faces on them. "I'll just run to my quarters for a second Dylan-"  
  
"No! NOW Harper!" Dylan interrupted.  
  
"BUT!"  
  
"NOW!!!!"  
  
"Aw crap." Harper cursed.  
  
Arriving in Command Deck he saw the Rustarian Leader on the vidscreen.  
  
"I see your engineer still hasn't learned any manners." The leader tsked.  
  
"Harper....what happened to your clothes?" Dylan sighed. He felt like banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Uh.....I lost them in the battle?"  
  
"Ooook."  
  
Tyr and Beka hung on to each other laughing while Harper glared and tried his best to cover himself up.  
  
"So, how has the last few days been Captain Hunt?" The leader asked.  
  
"It's been.......interesting to say in the least."  
  
"Ah. And have you learned anything?"  
  
'Besides I now don't trust my crew and I'm glad I'm male?' Dylan thought. Out loud he said "Yes, my crew and I have come to understand each other better."  
  
Saying this made Beka and Tyr laugh even harder, and Harper was now turning beet red.  
  
"Oh. Your ship has been kind enough to send us the vids she recorded of you and your crew during the entire time. We would like to watch them, and learn more about each of you." Dylan could swear he could hear the other Rustarians laughing in the background.  
  
"Yes. All in the name of the Commonwealth." Dylan and the crew sent a silent glare at Andromeda, who shrugged.  
  
"Captain Hunt, I believe we are about ready to sign the Commonwealth. Oh, and congratulations on defeating our Sim Ship. No one has been able to before."   
  
"Sim ship? You mean that wasn't a real enemy?!" Dylan exclaimed.  
  
"No, of course not. But, we will give you the technology that was on that ship. Once we sign on of course."  
  
"Of course." Dylan sighed.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some...vids to watch. Good day Captain Hunt."  
  
"Good day."  
  
The connection ended, and Dylan started wacking his head on the console.   
  
Harper turned and ran for his room, now completely red.  
  
Beka and Tyr hung on to each other for dear life trying to bring air into their laughing bodies.  
  
Andromeda just sighed. All in a days...or few days...work for the Commonwealth crew. 


End file.
